NaruLoft
by Kuea PikaHyuk Taguchi
Summary: Et si Loft Story existait version Naruto ? Encore une fic caricaturale et humoristique ! Une fic ou c'est vous qui deciderez du destin de ces pauvres ninjas xD 3rd rapport en ligne !
1. Introduction : Les candidats

**Auteuse** : Moi !

**Genre** : Humour, que de l'humour xD

**Commentaire **: Voila encore une idée de fic ou je me suis lancée ... En même temps que mon autre fic ! Bref la c'est plus une fic ou c'est vous qui decidez ... xD Une fic hebdomadaire je pense ! Ou il y aura 9 ou 10 chapitres ... Enfin je sais pas trop bref reviewvez s'il vous plait, en esperant que ca vous plaira ! xD

* * *

Bonjour mesdames et messieurs, ladies and gentlemans, sama et ... Euh oui bref je suis pas trilingue.Bienvenue dans cette première édition de NaruLoft !!

Putain la musique . !!  
Bienvenue dans cette première édition de NaruLoft !!

_Au clair de la luneeeuuuh mon ami Pierrot ..._

Oui, je précise que la production n'avait que le CD d'Henri Dès ... Veuillez nous excuser.

Alors, NaruLoft, qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est la toute première émission d'Internet-réalité, ou 10 candidats, 5 garçons 5 filles, se prenant pour des ninjas (on les croit on les croit ...) vont rester enfermé dans un loft pendant 9 semaines consécutives !

_Présentation du loft niania truc chiant bleubleu gaah etc etc_

Chaques semaines, un garçon et une fille seront désignés par les autres lofteurs, et ce sera a VOUS cher public de les departager en votant pour celui que vous voulez voir rester !

Des caméras seront placées de partout dans le loft, vous suivrez donc les aventures de nos candidats en direct !! (Ou pas parceque j'ai pas que ca a faire que d'écrire cette fic pourrie xD)

A la fin il n'en restera qu'un ... C'est a VOUS de voter !!

_Au clair de la luneeeuuuh mon ami Pierrot ..._

Présentons maintenant les candidats séléctionnés pour cette première édition ! Galanterie oblige, nous présenterons d'abord les filles.

C'est parti !!

* * *

**Candidate n°1 :**

HARUNO Sakura (se fait apeller Uchiwa parce qu'elle a tendance a un peu trop rêver)

**Âge** : 16 ans

**Aime** : Sasuke

**Aime pas** : Naruto

**Particularité** : Chiante

**Caractère** : Chiante

**Ce qu'elle nous dit sur elle en 2 mots** : VIVE SASUKE ! (elle a pas compris que "2 mots" était une expression ... )

* * *

**Candidate n°2 **:

YAMANAKA Ino

**Âge **: 17 ans

**Aime** : Sasuke

**Aime pas** : Sakura (que de rivalités ...)

**Particularité** : Elle a un gros bouton sur la fesse droite mais chut il faut pas le dire ...

**Caractère** : Ino ne vit que pour Sasuke. Elle veut embrasser Sasuke. Elle veut coucher avec Sasuke. Elle s'habille sexy que pour Sasuke sans savoir que Sasuke en a rien a foutre et se demande pourquoi les autres mecs lui touchent les fesses. Elle tarte toujours Sakura. Elle n'est pas du tout obsessionelle de Sasuke. Ou pas.

**Ce qu'elle nous dit sur elle en 2 mots** : VOTEZ POUR MOI QUE JE GAGNE ET QUE SASUKE SE MARIE AVEC MOI !! HEY GROSSE Pbip LACHE MES CHEVEUX Pbip DE Mbip VA TE FAIRE ENbip (La censure a exigé ne pas diffuser ces mots obscènes. L'interview s'est arrêtée la, Ino s'étant faite sauvagement attaquée par Sakura ...)

* * *

**Candidate n°3 **:

Temari DU DESERT (Parce que DU DESERT Temari ca faisait con)

**Âge** : 17 ans

**Aime** : Taper

**Aime pas** : Ne pas taper

**Particularité** : Ne fait que taper

**Caractère** : Impulsive et agressive (très légèrement hein ...). A un caractère de merde, sauf avec Gaara qu'elle apelle son Choubi en sucre et qu'elle materne. Elle en a rien a faire de son autre frère qui a été recalé, Kankuro.

**Ce qu'elle nous dit sur elle en 2 mots** : SI VOUS VOTEZ PAS POUR MOI J'VOUS FRAPPE TOUS COMPRIS ?? (On s'en serait pas douté tien ...)

* * *

**Candidate n°4 :**

JESAISPASLENOM Tenten

**Âge** : 17 ans

**Aime** : Ses kunai

**Aime pas** : Qu'on lui prenne ses kunai

**Particularité** : Ne vit que pour ses kunai

**Caractère** : Sociale. Adore parler aux gens. Ne parle que de ses kunai (connait toutes les dernières marques sorties, ne parle que de ca)

**Ce qu'elle nous dit sur elle en 2 mots** : SI VOUS VOTEZ POUR MOI JE VOUS OFFRE MON KUNAI PREFERE ! Faudra juste que je trouve comment les photocopier pour les envoyer a tout ceux qui ont voté pour moi (Abawi ...)

* * *

**Candidate n° 5 :**

HYUUGA Hinata

**Âge** : 16 ans

**Aime** : Ne pas parler

**Aime pas** : Parler

**Particularité** : Ne parle jamais sauf si on lui dit "pourquoi tu parles pas"

**Caractère** : Hinata ne parle jamais, trop timide, même si on lui pose une question. Monte sur ses gonds si on lui dit la phrase "pourquoi tu parles pas". Elle s'enflamme alors et réponds a la question en argumentant, parfois en disant des trucs qui ont rien a voir, le tout en gueulant. On a vite envie qu'elle se la ferme après ca.

**Ce qu'elle nous dit sur elle en 2 mots **: Elle n'a pas voulu parler. Nous avons largué la bombe "pourquoi tu parles pas", elle a donc passé 2h et 47mn (merci a Fred le caméraman pour le chronomètre) a raconter sa vie. Comme j'ai pas envie de tout écrire, nous resumerons donc VOTEZ POUR MOI !

* * *

Voila pour les filles, tout cela promet d'être ... Détonant !

Passons maintenant a la gente masculine ... Ah que vois-je, que de beaux garcons ! Sauf Chôji peut-être ...

Let's go !!

* * *

**Candidat n°1 :**

UZUMAKI Naruto

**Âge **: 16 ans

**Aime** : Gueuler

**Aime pas** : Rester calme

**Particularité** : Ne s'arrête jamais de sauter, même la nuit.

**Caractère** : Hyperactif surexcité fanatique de la Red-Bull

**Ce qu'il nous dit sur lui en 2 mots** : VOTEZ POUR MOI !! VOTEZ POUR MOI !! VOTEZ POUR MOI !! VOTEZ POUR MOI !! VOTEZ POUR MOI ... (Oui on a compris ...)

* * *

**Candidat n°2 :**

UCHIWA Sasuke

**Âge **: 16 ans

**Aime** : Rien du tout c'est un associal

**Aime pas** : Le monde entier, surtout Ino et Sakura.

**Particularité** : A un tatouage sur la nuque très moche

**Caractère** : Associal, froid, envoie bouler tous ceux qui lui parlent. Aime par contre bien parler aux objets en les traitant de pauvres cons. En manque d'affection.

**Ce qu'il nous dit sur lui en 2 mots** : Vos gueules ca vous regarde pas (quelle finesse ...)

* * *

**Candidat n°3 :**

INUZUKA Kiba et son couillon de clebs Akamaru

**Âge** : 16 ans

**Aime** : Bizarrement, Kiba adore parler aux garçons dans la salle de bain lorsqu'ils sont tous nus ou en souvêtements... Il aime aussi son chien. Beaucoup de gens se demande si il est zoophile.

**Aime pas** : Ceux qui aiment pas son chien (c'est a dire tout le monde)

**Particularité** : A toujours son chien sur la tête

**Caractère** : Est beaucoup plus "animal" que humain. Il aboie pour se faire comprendre. Seul Chôji le comprends.

**Akamaru** : Chien blanc qui s'amuse a faire caca de partout.

* * *

**Candidat n°4 :**

AKIMICHI Chôji

**Âge** : 16 ans

**Aime** : Bouffer

**Aime pas** : Être mince. On ne voit quasiment plus sa tête a cause de son ventre.

**Particularité** : On sait pas trop on arrive pas a y voir. Comprends Kiba.

**Caractère** : Très gentil, mange peut-être un peu trop. A déja mangé une maison car il n'y avait rien d'autre sous sa main. Amoureux d'Ino. Social.

**Ce qu'il nous dit sur lui en 2 mots** : Mffm blh vmuff kfuu ! mf mfff :) (traduction approximative). Chôji était entrain de manger la caméra en répondant a la question.

* * *

**Candidat n°5 :**

Gaara DU DESERT (Pour la même raison que Temari)

**Âge** : 16 ans

**Aime** : Tuer. Sa soeur.

**Aime pas** : L'eau, parceque les autres s'amusent a le faire chier en faisant des chateaux de sable avec sa gourde.

**Particularité** : Ressens toujours des trucs bizarres qui se passe jamais, se prends pour un tueur psychopate, croit aussi qu'il va attirer l'attention en se tenant la tête comme pour faire croire qu'il a une vision et qu'il prends une crise d'epilepsie.

**Caractère** : Pseudo épileptique psychopate. Mais vraiment pseudo.

**Ce qu'il nous dit sur lui en 2 mots **: VOT..._se tiens la tête_ Argh ... Je ... AAAAH...Papa... Maman...?

* * *

Voila encore des garçons bien charmants ... Comme dit précédemment, ils vont rester ensemble pendant 9 semaines dans un loft ! Ils ne se rencontreront que quelques heures par jour, et vivront en collectivité... Qui de ces 10 candidats REMPORTERA LA VICTOIRE ?! Ca sera a vous de voter !!

Nous faisons aussi une petite dedicaces aux gens recalés et sur ce qu'ils sont devenus après leur recalage.

**Kankuro DU DESERT** : Etait schyzophrène avec une marionette. A décidé de faire les spectacles de Guignol

**HYUUGA Neji** : N'était pas de la famille principale. A décidé de s'auto Byakuganer.

**ROCK Lee** : Etait trop moche pour être montré. A décidé de figurer dans Dragon Ball Z pour jouer le super sayan.

**HATAKE Kakashi** : Etait trop vieux. A décidé de se payer des liftings et de s'habiller en baba cool pour paraitre plus jeune. C'est ca la crise de la trentaine ...

En éspérant qu'ils auront tous une bonne continuation dans la vie, sauf Neji, paix a son âme ...

* * *

Première émission : Jeudi 22 mars 2007. Soyez nombreux à regarder cette émission, et envoyez vos reviews de protestations contre ces candidats qui sont plus débiles les uns que les autres xD !

A jeudiii !!

Au clair de la luneeeuuuh mon ami Pierrot ...


	2. 1st rapport : Mar 20 mars 2007

**Bon j'avoue, je ne tenais plus xD J'avais écrit ce petit compte-rendu juste après la description des personnages, mais je devais le mettre en ligne que jeudi … Comem dans le vrai Loft Story ou l'élimination était le jeudi soir. Mais après tout c'est une parodie, alors ca sera le mercredi xD Et comme Loft Story passait tous les soirs, j'écrirais cette fic toute pourrie tous les jours … xD … Eh oui j'ai du temps a tuer ! Enfin bon en esperant que ca vous plaira … La journée commence a 20h50 ici. Mais le chapitre de demain sera beaucoup plus long, étant donné que les journées commencent à 7h … Par faute de temps, les premiers chapitres n'arriveront peut-être pas tous les jours ponctuellement, mais par la suite ca sera quotidien, j'espère que je pourrai m'y tenir xD ! Pour contenter une demoiselle, je spoil un peu, il y aura un petit Naru/Hina ! Mais NaruLoft étant une parodie ca va vite tourner a la connerie suprême … xD Il y aura énorméments d'incohérences avec l'histoire ou vaec le rapport tout court, mais c'est le but, faire une fic qui ressemble a rien xD Enfin bref je m'arrête ici ! Passons a l'antenne avec notre animateur favori qui n'a toujours pas de nom xD !**

* * *

Bonjour chers internetspectateurs, vous êtes en direct pas si direct que ca ce soir sur NaruLoft ! Hier vous avez pu faire la connaissance avec nos chers candidats, c'est CE SOIR que vous allez les voir a l'action ! Les candidats ont l'air déja de s'être bien habitués a l'ambiance collective du loft, vous remarquerez qu'un couple est deja sur le point de se former ! Les candidats ont un comportement un peu hostiles entre eux, mais ils semblent s'apprécier de plus en plus vite ! Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, lançons le générique qui a considérablement changé depuis hier soir, la prod ayant pu s'acheter un single a la brocante du coin a 90 centimes mais on s'en fout, lancez le générique !!

_Lofteurs up and down, lofteurs move around, oh oh oh lofteurs number one, lofteurs up and lofteurs move around oh oh oh you will be the one ..._

_Ils sont...10..._

_Ils sont ... CELIBATAIRES ..._

_Ils vont devoir ... VIVRE EN COLLECTIVITE ..._

_A la fin il n'en restera QU'UN..._

_C'est a VOUS de choisir !_

**En direct du loft.**

20h50  
L'émission vient de commencer. Les 10 candidats sont devants le loft. Il n'y a pas de portes, la production n'ayant pas les moyens d'en faire installer une. Kiba ne se laisse pas faire et décide d'envoyer Akamaru comme bélier pour créer un trou dans le mur. Manque de pot, Akamaru a aussi décapité le canapé du loft des garçons en fonçant dedans. Le chien recommence son manège de l'autre côté et détruit une armoire. La porte du loft des filles est ouverte.

21h02  
Les filles s'installent. Déjà Ino a donné une claque à Sakura car cette dernière voulait accrocher un poster de Sasuke juste au dessus de son lit. Ca n'a pas plu à Ino. Tenten est venu leur raconter a quel distance on pouvait lancer le dernier kunai TX-2 propulseur MJ-678. Ino et Sakura ont arrêté leur dispute et se sont bouchées les oreilles. Enfin elles sont d'accord sur quelque chose. Le début d'une longue amitié ?

21h14  
Tous les garçons sont déjà devant la télé. Aucun d'eux n'a déballé ses affaires. L'écran plasma les fascinent. Ce qu'ils n'ont pas compris, c'est que cet écran sert aux transmissions de messages et non a regarder des émissions. L'economiseur d'écran "NaruLoft" en mouvement est sans doute un bon divertissement pour eux.

21h15  
Chôji a commencé à manger un fauteuil.

21h16  
Il s'attaque maintenant au canapé.

21h 16  
Temari a frappé Ino juste parce que sa tête ne lui revenait pas.

21h24  
Sasuke a pris un coup de folie et a décidé d'aller piquer une tête dans la piscine. Il voit Sakura lui faire de grands signes à travers la vitre qui sépare la partie garçon et la partie fille. Il décide de faire semblant de se noyer rien que pour l'embêter ...

21h24  
Sakura se met a hurler devant la vitre. Ino lui demande si c'est parce qu'elle a vu son reflet.

21h26  
Tenten fait la tête. Hinata est assise a côté d'elle. Tenten décide de lui parler de son kunai TX-2 propulseur MJ-678. Au bout de dix minutes, elle fait une bêtise.  
"Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?"  
Hinata s'énerve alors et commence a raconter qu'elle utilisait des kunai et elle raconte sa vie. Tenten est partie pour un bon moment de discussion avec Hinata.

21h30  
Les filles et les garçons se retrouvent pour manger. Chôji se plaint qu'il a faim alors qu'il a mangé la moitié du mobilier. Sakura et Ino se sont jetées sur Sasuke, Sakura le baffant avant d'essayer de l'embrasser. Elle n'a pas avalé le coup de la piscine. Hinata et Tenten ne sont pas la. Il manque aussi Naruto. Temari s'est collé de la glue sur le bras et s'est collée a Gaara, tandis que ce dernier s'est mis une combinaison pour qu'aucun des autres lofteurs n'aie l'idée de lui jeter de l'eau et de faire un château de sable. On entends les bruits bizarres d'Akamaru venant de la chambre. Tout le monde se rends compte que Kiba n'est pas là. Personne n'ose entrer dans la chambre. Temari se colle a la cuisine, mais c'est embêtant avec un Gaara collé au bras.

21h40  
Il n'y avait que des pâtes dans le placard de nourriture des lofteurs. Temari a donc préparé un plat apellé "Pâtes a l'eau de piscine". Tous les lofteurs étaient réticents, mais la faim a pris le dessus. Tout le monde s'est goinfré, sauf Sasuke, qui a avoué avoir fait ses petits besoins dans la piscine.

21h56  
Tout le monde a fait la queue aux toilettes. Les lofteurs garçons auront du nettoyage a faire dans la cuvette. Seul Chôji n'a pas réagi, et a fini le plat de pâtes, en mangeant le plat avec. Gaara s'est tenu la tête et a recommencé une crisse d'épilépsie. "Je le savais !! Un demon malefique a tenté de nous empoisonner !! Il s'est réincarné en Sasukeeee !!". Temari l'a pris dans ses bras qu'avec un seul bras puisque son autre bras est collé a celui de son frère.

22h04  
Ino est retourné dans le loft des filles pour faire une douche. Elle a décidé de conquérir Sasuke aujourd'hui.

22h06  
Sakura a ouvert l'eau chaude dans la cuisine pour qu'Ino n'en aie plus dans la salle de bains.

22h10  
Naruto sort d'on ne sait où, épuisé. Il déclare avoir tenté d'invoquer des grenouilles. Le loft des garçons se retrouve envahi par les grenouilles. Sasuke apelle le centre d'extermination.

22h11  
On entends Akamaru hurler.

22h12  
Tous les lofteurs sont devant la télé, même les filles. Ils sont obligés de se coller, Chôji ayant mangé la moitié du canapé. Naruto fait tomber tout le monde en sautant comme un excité. Il se prends une baffe de Temari.

22h13  
Hinata et Tenten sont toujours en pleine conversation. Hinata continue de raconter sa vie en hurlant.

22h14  
Sakura se plainds qu'elle n'est pas a coté de Sasuke.

22h15  
Chôji est allé voir par le trou de la serrure de la salle de bain des filles. Ino a ouvert la porte a ce moment là, il s'est pris la porte.

22h32  
L'équipe médicale a emmenée Chôji qui a eu un choc sur la tête. Ils ont aussi pris Gaara et Temari pour les decoller. Sakura a piqué une crise contre l'imperfection des medecins pour prendre les gens sur des brancards. Ino a du convaincre les ambulanciers de ne pas l'emmener en psychiatrie.

22h35  
Temari et Gaara reviennent, séparés. Gaara a tué les ambulanciers. Chôji flotte inconscient dans la piscine. Gaara se tenait la tête  
« Ils voulaient nous faire du mal… Je le sais !! »

22h36

Temari a baffé Naruto par pure envie.

22h36  
Temari a frappé Sakura car elle n'aime pas le rose de ses cheveux.

22h38  
L'exterminateur arrive. Ino drague l'exterminateur.

22h47  
Kiba sort enfin de sa chambre, Akamaru a les poils en bataille.  
« Ouaf ouaf ! »  
Chôji n'est pas la pour traduire, personne ne l'écoute.

22h48  
Une grenouille s'est posée sur la tête a Ino. Elle hurle a la mort.

22h49  
Chôji venait de se réveiller, il a gobé la grenouille. C'était la dernière qui restait.

22h50  
Temari colle une baffe a Chôji.

22h51  
Sasuke parle a la cafetière pendant qu'il a un moment de répit.

22h55  
Tout le monde s'entretue et personne ne sait pourquoi.

23h  
Le calme a repris le dessus. Sasuke retourne dans la piscine, suivi par Naruto qui s'amuse a faire la bombe, propulsant le pauvre Akamaru qui prenait son petit bain du soir dans l'arbre. Sakura et Ino ont mis leur lunettes de soleil et leur autobronzant, pensant draguer Sasuke en faisant comme si elles se faisaient bronzer. Sauf qu'elles ont pas compris qu'on ne bronzait pas avec la lune.

23h10  
Kiba drague Temari en langage humain. Cette dernière lui met du sable dans son slip. C'est selon elle une « marque d'affection ».

23h11  
Gaara se tient la tête.  
« La piscine est dangereuse … Elle me veut du mal ! »

23h14  
Temari fait la toilette a Gaara

23h15  
Naruto continue ses bombes, Akamaru est toujours dans l'arbre. Sakura et Ino se battent pour celles qui enlevera le calecon de Sasuke. Sasuke fait tout pour garder son caleçon en place.

23h16  
Tenten dort sur le fauteuil. Hinata est toujours entrain d'hurler sa vie.

23h17  
Chôji mange le canapé en regardant la télé.

23h20  
Un message est lancé aux lofteurs. Les filles et les garçons doivent retourner dans leur loft respectif.

23h22  
Sakura et Ino sont pendues a Sasuke qui aimerai bien avancer. Gaara les retire avec sa main de sable géante et les projete dans le loft des filles.  
« Le mal est de partout. Papa … Maman … »

23h30  
Tout le monde a regagné son loft. C'est l'heure de l'extinction des feux. Sakura pleure dans son lit car Sasuke ne l'a pas embrassé pour dire bonne nuit. Ses draps sont trempés de larmes.

23h31  
Temari colle une baffe a Sakura qui pleure de plus belle.

23h31  
Les garçons sont couchés. On entend Akamaru faire de nouveaux bruits bizarres. Aucun garçon n'ose ouvrir les yeux.

23h32  
Gaara qui ne dort jamais s'entame un plaisir solitaire dans le jardin avec sa main de sable géante

23h40  
Tout le monde dort dans le loft des filles, sauf Sakura qui pleure encore.

23h43  
Sakura a été viré de la chambre. Elle dort dans le salon.

23h45  
Hinata s'est endormie en parlant.

1h16  
Le loft des filles est réveillé a cause de Ino qui a voulu lire un magasine de mode pour draguer Sasuke le lendemain. Temari a baffé Ino.

2h13  
Temari s'est pris un oreiller dans la tête par quelqu'un d'inconnu.

2h15  
On voit Temari et Kiba courir derrière le loft. Nous coupons le contact avec cette caméra la pour ne pas choquer les âmes sensibles.

2h20  
Tout est calme

5h09  
Gaara lit « Sahara Magazine » car il n'a que ca a faire.

5h10  
Fin de la transmission.

_Générique de fin_


	3. 2nd rapport : Mer 21 mars 2007

**Voila voila chose promie, chose dû, le second rapport de NaruLoft xD Bon j'avoue avoir bien déliré quand j'ai ecrit ce chapitre, j'ai encore fondu un cable ... xD J'ai beaucoup d'imagination quand je m'y met xD Par contre j'ai remarqué que les personnages ne correspondaient pas vraiment a la description du début (sauf Temari peut-être xD), donc j'ai essayé de corriger ca dans le troisième rapport ! Ensuite en y refléchissant bien, je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas écrire des chapitres aussi longs que celui ci tous les jours, surtout que je vais bientot commencer à travailler, donc le temps me manquera ... Mais je ferai tout pour ne pas laisser cette ficounette en suspens, et il y aura probablement 70 chapitres (pour chaque jour des 9 semaines xD). J'écrirais au maximum pour laisser le moins de temps possible entre les publications... Voila en esperant que ca vous plaira toujours autant ! Pour ceux qui voulaient des couples vont être servis, mais ne vous en faites pas, cette exagération sera corrigée aussi xD Après tout, c'est une fic caricaturale qui ne reprends pas du tout les persos donc ... xD Enjoy !  
**

* * *

Bienvenue mesdames et messieurs sur le plateau de NaruLoft ! (vous devez être maso pour lire encore ces stupidités). Hier soir nous avons pu constater que Temari et Kiba s'étaient...Rapprochés. Qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ? Il semblerai que l'amour plane dans le loft, et est éphèremère aussi... La production mettra tout en oeuvre pour éviter la polygamie. Hinata semble se lâcher aussi, c'est un début...Bref n'attendons plus et regardons nos candidats a l'oeuvre !! Envoyez la musique !! 

_Lofteurs up and down, lofteurs move around, oh oh oh lofteurs number one, lofteurs up and lofteurs move around oh oh oh you will be the one ..._

_Ils sont...10..._

_Ils sont ... CELIBATAIRES ..._

_Ils vont devoir ... VIVRE EN COLLECTIVITE ..._

_A la fin il n'en restera QU'UN..._

_C'est a VOUS de choisir !_

* * *

**En direct du loft :**

7h  
Nos 10 candidats se réveillent au son de "la compagnie créole"  
Ca fait rire les oiseaux, ca fait chanter les abeilles ...

7h01  
Temari a lancé sa pantoufle dans le haut parleur et s'est rendormie.

7h02  
De l'agitation dans la chambre des garçons. Chôji a mangé son lit pendant la nuit, Naruto a cassé trois lattes en sautant dessus, Sasuke parle a l'oreiller. Gaara lit Cuisine Magique dans le jardin, Kiba dort encore a point fermés, Akamaru dans les bras. Chôji a faim, il commence a manger le mur.

7h05  
Hinata prépare le petit déjeuner. Ino est dans la douche, Sakura pleure encore et Temari frappe Tenten on ne sait pas pourquoi. Peut-être que ses histoires de kunai TX-2 propulseur MJ-678 l'ont agacé. Il faut toujours se rapeller de ne pas embêter Temari le matin.

7h14  
Le petit déjeuner est prêt. Les portes s'ouvrent. Chôji saute sur la nourriture et mange tout. Hinata doit tout recommencer. Temari frappe Chôji.

7h26  
Temari donne a manger a Gaara.  
"Allez Choubi en sucre on fait l'avion. Fait "aaaah". Vrouuum l'avion va entrer a l'aeropoooort ... Ouvre grand la bouche...Nyonnn..."

7h28  
Sasuke passe dans le jardin. Sakura court pour lui sauter dessus et se prends un poteau de transmission. Sasuke parle au poteau.

7h30  
Kiba fait un clin d'oeil a Temari

7h31  
Temari frappe Kiba.

7h34  
Kiba va au confessional

**En direct du confessionnal :**  
"Je comprends pas ... On a passé une super nuit d'amour et tout ... Et dés que je lui ai dit qu'elle était mieux qu'Akamaru elle est partie !!"

**En direct du loft :**

7h46 :  
Ino sort de la douche et va embrasser Sasuke sur la bouche tandis que ce dernier parlait a une petite cuillère. Sakura punche Ino. Ino veut retaper Sakura mais tape Tenten. Tenten tape Ino. Sakura tape Tenten. Sakura tape Ino. Il y eut une guerre civile dans le loft. Sasuke sembla ne pas le remarquer et traita une tasse de pauvre conne.

7h50 :  
Toutes les filles prennent leur douche et se maquillent.

7h50 :  
Tous les garçons n'ont pas envie de se laver et préfèrent regarder les revues X que Gaara a apporté.

7h51 :  
Temari et Ino sont en pleine conversation. Ino prête son gloss à Temari. Temari avoue qu'elle a craquée pour Naruto. Hinata ne dit rien. Temari frappa Hinata parce qu'elle pense qu'elle est amoureuse de Naruto. Ino se maquille. Sakura se lave. Tenten lave ses kunais au lieu de se laver elle même.

7h56  
Hinata va dans le jardin des garçons prends Naruto l'embrasse puis repart. Mais elle ne dit toujours rien. Chôji se fout de la gueule a Naruto. Naruto rougit et saute encore plus haut.

8h  
Un message est passé. Un utilitaire de Paint Ball est entreposé dans le jardin. L'activité Paint Ball commencera a 14h jusqu'a 15h. Une surprise attendra les lofteurs après ca.

8h01  
Cris de joies dans tout le loft.

8h02  
Sasuke essaya de répondre a la télé. Puis il la traita de pauvre conne.

8h03  
Temari tape Kiba car Akamaru était a 5m d'elle. La jalousie l'emporte. Temari ne craque plus pour Naruto.

8h04  
Sakura tente de lier le contact avec Sasuke en parlant a son tour a la télé. Sasuke Sakura et la télé se mirent donc a converser ensemble.

8h05  
Ino remarqua le rapprocherment entre Sasuke et Sakura. Elle s'en va les larmes aux yeux dans la chambre.

8h06  
Temari frappe Sakura et Sasuke et va rejoindre Ino.

8h10  
Gaara essaye d'échapper a Chôji qui veut le manger.

8h13  
Hinata et Naruto sont a l'arrière du loft entrain de faire des bébés.

8h14  
Ino pleure et se plaind a Temari. Temari la console. Elles vont au confessionnal.

**En direct du confessionnal :**  
Ino : "Sakura me vole toujours mes copains snif ... Elle se croit belle alors que c'est MOI la plus belle !! Regardez moi !! Je suis sexy !! Je devrais plaire a Sasuke !! Virez Sakura, elle ne mérite pas de prendre ma place jamais !!"  
Temari : "Si Gaara était la il dirait sans doute que c'est la fille du diable ... Et il aurait pas tort"

**En direct du loft :**

8h16  
Gaara se prends la tête et hurle  
"C'est la fille du diaaaable !! Elle va nous tueeer !!"

8h19  
Sasuke parle a la gourde a Gaara. Il aimerait devenir pote avec le Shukaku.

8h20  
Sasuke va au confessionnal

**En direct du confessionnal :**  
"Sakura m'a volé la télé. Je la hais. J'ai vraiment envie de la voir partir. Ma télé ... Elle m'a piqué la télé sous mes yeux !!"

**En direct du loft :**

8h30  
Tout le monde saute dans la piscine. Ino et Sakura se font bronzer, même si elle ne comprennent toujours pas qu'a 8h30 le matin il n'y a pas encore beaucoup de soleil.

8h37  
Tenten joue au bateau avec ses kunai

8h40  
Sasuke, Kiba et Chôji font un chateau de sable avec le Shukaku. Gaara se fait chouchouter par Temari qui lui met des petits noeuds dans les cheveux, et il ne se rends compte de rien.

8h48  
Chôji mange le chateau de sable.

8h50  
Gaara pète un cable et se demande pourquoi Shukaku est mouillé. Il a des envies de meurtres sur Ino qui n'a rien fait.

8h51  
Temari tape Ino en lui disant que c'est de sa faute.

9h  
Hinata et Naruto font toujours des bébés.

9h01  
On entends Hinata hurler son enfance difficile.

9h10  
La bouffe arrive du camion de réapprovisionnement. Encore des pâtes. Tout le monde fait évacuer Sasuke de la piscine et changent l'eau.

9h30  
Chôji se dirige vers Ino. Ils se parlent de choses et d'autres.  
"T'as de jolis cheveux Ino..."  
"Ah ? Pas toi."

9h38  
Chôji depoussière passionnément les amygdales de Ino. Tout le monde est horrifié. Gaara se prit la tête  
"Il ... Il va lui manger la langueee !! Le mal s'est réincarné en Chôji !!!"

10h  
Ino ne lâche plus Chôji. Sakura est comme une dingue et saute sur Sasuke qui ne fait rien du tout. "Sasuke-kun ! Ca te dit une petite balade dans le jardin ?"  
"Quelle balade, faire le tour de la maison, waou...J'prefere encore parler a la baignoire."  
Sasuke alla dans la salle de bains. Sakura va au confessionnal**  
**

**En direct du confessionnal :**

"J'ai le coeur brisé !!"

**En direct du loft :**

10h  
Rien de particulier ne se passe. Tenten agresse Temari  
"Dis t'as entendu parler de mon super kunai TX-2 propulseur...  
Temari frappe Tenten.

12h  
Ino décide de faire a manger. Elle insiste sur le fait que c'est sa recette et qu'elle a apellé ca "Pâtes aux herbes de Jardin".  
Chôji ne mange pas et prefere embrasser Ino ce qui coupe l'appétit de tous les autres. Hinata regarde tendrement Naruto qui lui sourit. Puis Naruto s'étouffe avec des herbes. Sasuke parle aux pâtes. Sakura regarde Sasuke. Temari donne a manger a Gaara et lui fait un collier avec des pates. Gaara sourit. Tout le monde prit peur, car Gaara quand il sourit ca fait peur.

12h30  
Ino lit son magazine de mode et a hate au lendemain pour pouvoir commander ce qu'elle veut avec l'ordinateur du loft qui se met en fonction tous les 4 jours. Sakura se coiffe dans la salle de bain et elle demande a Kiba de lui attacher son bandeau. Kiba accepte et pour on ne sait quelle raison Sakura se retourne et l'embrasse. Ils vont faire des bébés derrière le loft.

12h41  
Naruto saute sur son lit. Chôji mange sa couette.

12h45  
Temari frappe Sasuke, puis elle l'embrasse.

12h48  
Ino voit ca et frappe Temari.

12h49  
Chôji voyant que Ino aime encore Sasuke, frappe Ino. Temari frappe Chôji. Chôji frappe Sasuke, Sasuke tape Ino, et Naruto pensant que c'est un jeu, frappe tout le monde et ressort gagnant. Il continue de sauter.

13h  
Tenten lit un magazine avec Gaara. Gaara embrasse Tenten.

13h12  
Gaara et Tenten sont amoureux, mais Sakura et Kiba sont déja entrain de pilou piler dans le jardin. Gaara et Tenten restent donc amoureusement collé l'un a l'autre tandis que Tenten parle de son kunai TX-2 propulseur M-678.

14h  
Tous les lofteurs se rejoignent au centre où un kit de Paint Ball y est déposé. Kiba aboie de joie. Nous avons constaté qu'il n'aboyais que lorsqu'il avait envie.

14h15  
Le Paint Ball a commencé depuis 15mn. Tous les lofteurs s'amusent comme des petits fous.

14h27  
Sasuke envoie une balle de peinture sur le bras a Gaara qui se met a pleurer. Temari se met a hurler et frappe Sasuke en lui foutant de la peinture plein le visage.

14h29  
Sasuke parle a son fusil de peinture..

14h45  
Hinata et Naruto s'embrassent, s'echangeant ainsi de la peinture avec la langue.

14h48  
Naruto envoie une balle dans les lolos a Hinata qui hurle. Elle le claque. Et sans rien dire, elle lui fit comprendre que tout était fini entre eux. "Mais...Hinata...Chérie..."

15h  
Le Paint Ball était fini. Un message apparut sur la télé. Des sacs a patates était posés derrière le loft. Ils allèrent voir, et trouvèrent des sacs couvert de petite taches blanches. Sakura et Kiba rougirent "Ah c'était donc ca ces sacs ..."

15h10  
Le jeu de course en sac va commencer. L'equipe des garcons contre l'equipe des filles.

15h11  
Chôji n'arrive pas a rentrer dans son sac.

15h16  
La course a commencé, Kiba se casse la gueule.

15h18  
Sasuke parle au sac. Ino le drague. Sasuke lui lance un Katon dans la figure.

16h30  
Naruto a remporté les parties haut la main. Il a gagné un coup de fil a sa famille. Comme il a avoué ne pas avoir de famille, nous avons remis le prix a Sasuke, qui était 2eme.

16h32  
Sasuke parle au téléphone. Mais a l'objet, et non a une personne.

16h37  
Dans la salle de bains, Ino et Sakura se serrent la main. Il semble qu'elles aient conclu un accord.

16h42  
Sakura et Ino se sont habillées en petite nuisette et sautent sur Sasuke. Ils sembleraient que leur accord était « plan a trois ». Les deux filles ont décidés d'avoir Sasuke toutes les deux en même temps. Sasuke joue son associal et s'enfuit en courant. Il tombe dans les bras de Naruto qui l'embrasse. Ino et Sakura frappe Naruto.

16h46  
Temari coiffe Gaara et l'habille.

16h48  
Naruto disparaît. Il voulait un hamster dans le loft alors il a déclaré qu'il allait invoquer un hamster

17h01  
Le loft est envahi de rats.

17h03  
Sasuke lit un livre. Il va au confessionnal

**En direct du confessionnal :**  
« Je devrais arrêter de parler aux objets … C'est pas bon … On me fait passer pour un débile dans cette fic pourrie a cause de ca … Je veux bien comprendre que je suis associal, mais je veux pas parler aux objets … »

**En direct du loft :**

17h08  
Sasuke parle a la lampe. Nous avons fait exprès pour l'embeter.

17h12  
Sasuke voit Sakura et Ino. Il va se cacher derrière Kiba.

17h15  
Chôji drague Hinata. Ca a l'air de marcher, mais ils ne feront pas de bébés pour le moment.

17h17  
Tenten et Gaara sont en train de s'engueuler.

18h  
Quelqu'un frappe a la porte du loft. Tous les lofteurs y vont, et ouvrent la porte. Un énorme géant rouge demande a voir Sakura. Sakura lève la main. Le géant lui explique qu'il est un fan fanatique de NaruLoft et qu'il l'aime pas. Il coupe Sakura en deux, et repart. Tous les autres lofteurs sont paniqués et courent de partout.

18h02  
Tout le monde s'est calmé, et personne en a rien a faire que Sakura soit morte. Chôji mange Sakura, Hinata le regarde amoureusement.

18h03  
Gaara vient de jeter Tenten du haut du plongeoir. C'est fini entre eux.

18h30  
Tout est incroyablement calme. Ino se pomponne dans la salle de bain pour mettre le grappin sur Sasuke. Elle a décidé que ce soir serait la bonne. Temari fait la toilette de Gaara. Chôji apprends a Hinata a manger comme lui. Hinata a pris 3kg en 10 minutes. Kiba drague Naruto. Sasuke se bat contre Akamaru. Tenten fait une statue de Lord Kunai avec ses kunais.

19h  
Sasuke veut faire la cuisine. Naruto le surveille pour voir si il ne fait pas de bêtises comme avec la piscine. Il a décidé de faire un plat nommé « Pâtes sauce Sakura ».

19h13  
Comme tous les autres lofteurs n'ont pas envie de revoir Sakura, ils mangent outrageusement le plat. Gaara refait une crise d'épilepsie  
« Du…Sang…Du sang…. »  
Il se met a rire d'un rire démoniaque et se met a vouloir assassiner Kiba. Temari colle une baffe a Kiba, Gaara est content et redeviens « normal ».

19h19  
Sasuke se rends compte qu'un rat s'était glissé dans la casserole

19h23  
Sasuke est attaché au poteau de transmission. Les autres lofteurs lui envoient des petits cailloux.

19h30  
Ino va a la douche.Hinata se plaint d'être trop grosse sans parler. Ino frappe Hinata puisque Chôji est son ex. Puis elles deviennent amies, même si Hinata ne parle pas.

19h42  
Naruto et Kiba sont en pleine conversation dans la chambre des garçons.

19h45  
Naruto se lève, éteint la lumière et ferme a clé la porte de la chambre des garçons.

20h  
Ils regardent tous la télé. Ils ont encore pas compris que c'était toujours la même chose

21h03  
Ino va detacher Sasuke et ils s'installent au bord de la piscine.

21h14  
Tenten saute de partout. Son kunai TX-2 propulseur M-678 est entrain de downloader une mise a jour. Elle décide d'agresser Chôji en lui expliquant a quoi sert la mise a jour.

21h15  
Hinata est jalouse

21h30  
Temari raconte l'histoire de la petite Sirène a Gaara

22h  
Tout le monde roupille déjà. Le Paint Ball et les bébés les ont épuisés. Seuls Ino Sasuke et Gaara sont encore debouts. Gaara est comprimé dans les bras de Temari et il se prends la tête  
« Je vais mourir etouffé »

22h12  
Ino et Sasuke parlent encore et encore. Ino pleure, Sasuke la console. Il semblerait que ce soit une discussion sérieuse. Ils s'embrassent tout doucement … Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Sasuke bave et Ino lui mords la lèvre.

23h  
Ino et Sasuke dorment dans les bras d'un l'autre. Tout le monde roupille pour de bon, sauf Gaara qui commence a mourir étouffé.

1h02  
Gaara est en phase terminale. Kiba lâche Naruto et va d'urgence faire de la respiration artificielle a Gaara qui tousse comme il en peut plus. Gaara embrasse Kiba

1h03  
Naruto fout un punch a Kiba. Temari baffe Naruto.

1h27  
Tout le monde s'est rendormi. Gaara regarde Ino et craque. Il fait une crise  
« Pourquoi…Je dois…JE DOIS TUER SASUKE !! »

2h15  
Le fantôme de Sakura revient hanter les lofteurs. Elle donne un coup de pied a Ino et embrasse Sasuke. Les deux se réveillent mais ne voient rien. Ils se rendorment.

2h31  
Le fantôme de Sakura et Gaara parlent ensemble. Gaara craque pour le fantôme de Sakura.

2h37  
Les rats courent de partout.

2h40  
Fin de la transmission

_Générique de fin_


	4. 3rd rapport : Jeu 22 mars 2007

**Allez le troisième rapport ! Le quatrieme normalement posté demain ne sera peut-être pas la avant après demin, moi ayant eu une crise de flemmingite aigue hier --. Bon encore une fois ce chapitre c'est n'importe quoi, surtout la fin, mais les couples bidons se sont calmés xD Merci a toutes les reviews qui ont été envoyées, ca me fait plaisir de voir que mon humour stupide fait rire les gens xD Aussi merci a Nyi-san qui m'a donné l'idée de mettre Jiraya en présentateur, j'y aurai pas pensé moi même ! Donc la ben vous verrez notre Jiraya en tant que presentateur :p Et petite question a Waders : Qu'entends tu par "les impressions de la télé" oO ?  
Bref bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Bonjour mes chers internetspectateurs préférés, ici Jiraya en direct de NaruLoft ! Est-ce qu'il y a des jolies filles dans la salle ?  
_Silence_  
Euh... Hem bon ! Voici le troisième rapport, le prime se rapproche a grands pas, encore 4 jours avant que nos lofteurs préférés décident d'envoyer une personne a la porte méchamment et violemment (je n'exagere pas). La production a décidé de prendre des mesures pour calmer les couples totalement éphémères et ca a l'air de porter ses fruits ... Quoique lorsqu'on voi Naruto on se pose des questions. Passons, Retrouvons nos amis du loft ! (et aussi les filles en nuisette agaaah)

_Lofteurs up and down, lofteurs move around, oh oh oh lofteurs number one, lofteurs up and lofteurs move around oh oh oh you will be the one ..._

_Ils sont...10..._

_Ils sont ... CELIBATAIRES ..._

_Ils vont devoir ... VIVRE EN COLLECTIVITE ..._

_A la fin il n'en restera QU'UN..._

_C'est a VOUS de choisir !_

* * *

7h  
Le réveil se lance, aujourd'hui c'est Lorie qui réveillera nos jeunes candidats  
_Moi j'ai besoin d'amouuuuur des bisous des calins j'en veux tous les jouuurs..._

10h08  
Personne n'est encore réveillé. Gaara pète une crise.

10h09  
Gaara rentre dans le loft des garçons et hurle a la mort. Tous les garçons se réveillent, sauf Sasuke qui est a moitié mort avec Ino dans la piscine.

10h16  
Les garçons s'en foutent des filles et décident de ne pas préparer le petit dejeuner. Aucun des garçons ne se lave.

10h17  
Chôji sent ses aisselles et se marre.

10h30  
Les filles se réveillent lentement mais sûrement. Temari frappe Hinata pour lui dire bonjour.

10h34  
Ino rentre dans le loft des filles. Elle est aux anges. Elle est souriante. Pendant deux minutes. Elle se met a gueuler sur les garçons qui ont pas préparé le dejeuner.

10h35  
Naruto se met a criser car Akamaru s'est lâché dans son lit. Kiba et Naruto décident de casser.

10h37  
Ino se met a hurler. Un rat a décidé de loger ses petits dans la baignoire.

10h39  
Kiba tente de réanimer Ino. Sasuke parle au combiné du téléphone au lieu d'apeller l'exterminateur. Temari frappe Sasuke et apelle elle même l'exterminateur pour qu'il vienne encore une fois.

10h40  
Temari frappe Naruto parceque c'est tout de sa faute.

10h46  
Naruto se met a gueuler qu'il est le maitre du monde. Tenten se met a hurler que son kunai est beaucoup plus puissant depuis la mise a jour.

10h52  
Un message est transmis aux lofteurs. Si un couple se forme il est obligés de tenir 3 jours minimum, pour éviter les bordels de la veille. Une épreuve est prévue pour 14h dans le jardin des lofteurs. L'ordinateur de commandes sera disponible a 17h. Tous les lofteurs hurlent. Kiba aboie, Chôji traduit.  
"Il a dit qu'il achèterai de la patée"  
Hinata qui en a marre de ne pas parler se met a hurler sur la decadence de la jeunesse avec la technologie

11h53  
Gaara a emprisonné Hinata dans un Sabaku Kyuu. Il la menace d'enchainer avec un Sabaku Sôsô si elle se la ferme pas.

11h58  
Naruto saute dans la piscine pour fêter tout ca, même si il n'y a rien a fêter.

11h03  
Chôji commence a manger une casserole car il a faim.

11h04  
Sasuke prends la casserole et donne un coup a Chôji avec. Puis il lui parle.

11h15  
Kiba se met a pleurer car il est rejeté de cette fic. Il s'enferme avec Akamaru dans la chambre.

11h23  
Temari se plaint qu'elle a chaud. Elle sort son éventail. Gaara se prends la tête  
"Temariiii nonnnn tu invoques le maaal !!"

11h25  
Le loft des filles est ravagé a cause de l'éventail de Temari qui a provoqué une tempête.

11h33  
Hinata est assise au bord de la piscine. Naruto la rejoint en gueulant qu'il s'excuse pour le Paint Ball et ajoute qu'il est encore amoureux d'elle.

11h36  
Sasuke s'ennuie. Ino vient lui faire un calin, il la repousse en lui disant qu'elle est moche. Ino va au confessionnal.

**En direct du confessionnal :**  
"Snif...Je...Snif...Comprends...Snif...Pas...Snif...Cette nuit il...Snif...Avait l'air tellement...Snif...Amoureux...Je...Snif...JE VEUX QU'IL PARTE !!! Mais d'abord je veux coucher et me marier avec ..."

**En direct du loft :**

11h45  
Un nouveau message apparaît. Personne ne le voit vu que la télé est renversée a cause de Temari. Tout le monde s'en fout.

11h52  
Hinata se met aux fourneaux. Elle embrasse Naruto toutes les deux secondes.

12h13  
Tous les lofteurs se mettent a la table des garçons vu que Temari a detruit le loft des filles. Hinata a préparé des "Pâtes sauce Terre Labourée du Jardin". Ino frappe Hinata en lui hurlant qu'elle a volé le mot "Jardin" de sa propre recette. Tout se passe dans le calme.

12h28  
Ino pleure encore a cause de Sasuke qui vient d'embrasser une chaise.

12h34  
Ino a refusé la proposition de Chôji pour sortir avec. Elle lui a expliqué que leur histoire avait fait son chemin, même si ca avait été que pendant une après-midi.

13h  
Sasuke est courageux et décide d'aller prendre sa douche parce qu'il a rien d'autre a faire.

13h08  
Temari fait des couettes a Gaara, pendant que Tenten fait des kunai avec son sable.

13h12  
Kiba chiale encore comme un môme. Akamaru décide de mordre Chôji qui passait par là. Chôji essaye de manger Akamaru.

13h16  
Naruto entre dans la salle de bains et y trouve Sasuke. Sasuke l'envoie péter. Naruto baisse la tête, ils papotent.

13h18  
Kiba sort enfin de la chambre. Il a un t-shirt avec marqué "I am Gay" dessus. Kiba semble être décidé a ne sortir qu'avec les mecs du loft. Gaara se prends la tête entre les mains.  
"Naaan c'est le maaal j'ai une vision...Kiba va tous nous violer !! On va tous mouriiiir !!"  
Temari lui donne une tape sur le bras car il a défait ses couettes en pétant son cable.

13h28  
Naruto caresse le torse a Sasuke qui se laisse faire.

13h31  
Naruto embrasse Sasuke qui se laisse faire.

13h32  
Sasuke parle a la langue a Naruto qui a l'air bête la langue pendue.

13h35  
Naruto a pris la décision de tromper Hinata avec Sasuke car il est amoureux de Sasuke ainsi que d'Hinata. Sasuke semble d'accord pour avoir une relation durable avec Naruto. Ils croivent que la production n'a pas remarqué ça...

13h38  
Gaara est allé derrière le loft parler au fantôme de Sakura.

12h52  
Tous les garçons fuient Kiba. Il court vers Tenten se réfugier. Tenten lui demande si il sait se servir des kunai. Hinata, qui a pris l'habitude de parler de son plein gré, se met a hurler que dans le temps, elle utilisait des kunai, etc ...

13h54  
Temari frappe Hinata en l'entendant hurler.

14h  
Tout le monde se rejoint dehors pour l'épreuve.

14h02  
La production ayant remarqué que personne ne se bougeait pour remettre la télé en place, a décidé de laisser une lettre aux lofteurs. Kiba allait la lire quand Temari le frappe pour la lire elle."Les lofteurs ont une épreuve : Le jeu des métiers. Chaque lofteurs devra mimer un métier, et ce pendant 5 tours. Le lofteur qui aura trouvé le plus de métiers gagnera un cadeau".

14h03  
Tenten se plaint que si c'est encore un coup de fil elle joue pas. Temari frappe Tenten.

14h05  
Le jeu commence. C'est à Naruto de commencer. Naruto mime un ninja. Gaara réponds "ninja qui ne sait pas faire grand chose". Temari réponds "Ninja de merde". Kiba réponds "Ouaf". Sasuke n'a pas regardé et parle a la lettre. Ino trouve la réponse et réponds juste "Ninja" sur un ton pas très convaincu. Total des scores : Ino - 1 Les autres 0.

14h08  
C'est maintenant au tour de Gaara. Gaara se pose les mains sur la tête. Tout le monde réponds "médium" avant de se rendre compte que Gaara était entrain de prendre une crise.

15h01  
Une heure a passé, après de nombreses baffes de Temari et de nombreux métiers trouvés, on en arrive aux résultats suivant : Tenten - 23 Temari - 20 Sasuke - 3 Ino - 2 Naruto - 1 Chôji - 1 les autres 0. Il reste le dernier tour, celui de Sasuke.

15h02  
Sasuke parle a la piscine. Tenten réponds "Débile" et remporte le point.

15h03  
Tenten a remporté la partie. Elle aura droit a 5 minutes d'ordinateur en plus.

15h10  
Naruto et Sasuke décident de se bisoullier en cachette, ils ont pretextés prendre leur douche. Kiba voulait impérativement les suivre et pas seulement pour papoter. Temari a frappé Kiba.

15h11  
Tous les autres lofteurs se mettent au ménage dans le loft des filles. Ils ont décidés d'être solidaire pendant un petit moment.

15h32  
Chôji a été envoyé dans le jardin car sa façon de ranger c'était de manger les objets.

15h45  
Hinata fait une pause avec Ino. Hinata ne parle pas, mais Ino lui raconte sa mésaventure avec Sasuke ...

16h02  
Tenten propose a Gaara de ressortir ensemble. Gaara lui réponds que il ne tiendrait pas trois jours avec elle. Puis Gaara a couru vers Temari qui arrête son menage pour lui faire prendre son bain.

16h48  
Le ménage est fait, tout le monde a pris sa douche pour passer le temps, mais tous les lofteurs sont crispés en attendant 17h. Chôji se mange les doigts les yeux dans le vide, Temari colle des baffes pour se destresser, Tenten fait un chateau de kunai, Naruto gueule et s'amuse au ninja, Hinata ne parle pas, Kiba papouille Akamaru en aboyant, Sasuke parle a un tableau, Ino drague Sasuke, Gaara décide de tous les tuer.

16h49  
Temari retient Gaara pour pas qu'il se salisse.

16h56  
Ils décident de tous se mettre devant la télé. La production a changé la couleur du "NaruLoft" pour leur faire croire que c'est une émission différente.

16h59  
Tous les lofteurs se mettent a suer.

17h  
Ils se ruent dans la salle d'ordinateur.

18h16  
Tout les lofteurs sont couverts de blessures et de bleus. Ils se sont tous entretuer pour savoir qui serait le premier, puis le suivant, etc. Les commandes sont faites.

**Bilan de la commande :**

Naruto : Un haut parleur pour hurler encore plus fort et des ressorts pour sauter encore plus haut, un chapeau de Hokage acheté sur eBay, ainsi q'une dizaine de packs de Red Bull.  
Sasuke : Une poupée parlante et un petit jouet qu'il compte utiliser dans une certaine salle de bains avec un certain Naruto.  
Kiba : De la pâtée pour Akamaru et un homme-poupée gonflable  
Temari : Des biberons, un bavoir, un doudou et de la lotion protectrice pour Gaara et une batte de base ball pour frapper encore plus fort.  
Ino : Du maquillage, des elastiques, des nouvelles chaussures, de nouveaux vêtements, a acheté la moitié de son catalogue ...  
Hinata : S'est acheté des cordes vocales  
Gaara : Un seau, un rateau et un palmier artificiel pour aller avec le Shukaku.  
Chôji : A acheté 16 épiceries entières.  
Tenten : Tenten a hurlé lorsqu'elle a vu que le nouveau kunai TX-2 propulseur M-679 est sorti, elle l'a acheté. On se demande si elle a les 678 premiers.

19h16  
Naruto et Sasuke décident de refaire une douche.

19h47  
Gaara se met a hurler comme un taré. Temari se précipite sur lui. Gaara a les mains posées sur la tête, les yeux exorbités et hurle.  
"MA BOUCHE MA BOUCHE AAAH MA BOUUUUCHE AAAH MON SANG QUELQU'UN ME TUUUUUE QUELQU'UN ME VEUT DU MAAAL"  
Temari regarde. Gaara vient de perdre une dent.

20h  
Ino prends la relève de la cuisine pour ne pas laisser le privilège a Hinata de voler une fois de plus sa recette. Elle prépare un plat spécial "Pâtes au rien du tout".

20h13  
Les lofteurs se mettent a table. Temari explique a Gaara que la fée des dents va passer et lui donner une petite pièce, Gaara continue de hurler en pensant qu'il est entrain de mourir. Elle le calme en le prenant dans ses bras et lui donnent a manger. Hinata prends Naruto par le bras et ils vont s'embrasser au bord de la piscine.

20h16  
Ino se coiffe. Chôji la regarde et baisse la tête.

20h31  
Tenten parle a Kiba de son nouveau kunai qu'elle va avoir. Kiba est tout content que quelqu'un lui prête de l'attention.

20h46  
Naruto hurle pour changer.

21h  
Naruto et Sasuke retournent a la douche.

21h14  
Chôji regarde la télé, Hinata essaye de parler sans hurler a Temari qui berce Gaara. Elle y arrive pas trop mal, Temari la menacant de la baffer si elle hurle.

21h27  
Hinata s'est prit six baffes.

22h  
Ino fait un strip tease dans le salon en pensant attirer l'attention de Sasuke. Gaara s'enerve et lui donne un coup de poing de sable dans la tronche.

22h11  
Naruto hurle et saute dans la piscine.

22h23  
Le fantôme de Sakura est derrière le loft et attends que Gaara vienne, mais il en a plus rien a faire d'elle.

22h48  
Tous les lofteurs sont réunis dans la piscine. Kiba regarde les fesses de tous les garçons. Akamaru se retrouve a nouveau dans l'arbre a cause de Naruto. Chôji s'apprête a plonger, tous les autres sortent de la piscine avant.

23h  
Les lofteurs filles et garçons doivent regagner leur lofts respectifs. Hinata embrasse Naruto, Chôji essaye d'embrasser Ino mais se prends une claque. Ino montre ses seins a Sasuke avant d'aller dans le loft. Temari pleure en serrant Gaara contre elle car elle a peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Tenten est obligée de tirer Temari pour la faire decrocher.

23h10  
Chôji a faim et commence a manger la moquette vu qu'il n'a plus de lit.

23h12  
Gaara met sa dent sous son oreiller et sort dehors puisque de toute facon il ne dort jamais. Il va s'installer sur le plongeoir et lit "Psychologie facile n°78"

23h15  
Le loft des filles est silencieux.

23h17  
Hinata qui s'est retenue toute la journée se met a hurler n'importe quoi, Tenten lui parle de son futur kunai, Temari les assoment.

01h46  
Naruto et Sasuke décident de prendre une douche.

02h37  
La fée des dents arrive dans le salon. Le fantôme de Sakura la voit et lui courent après, lui demandant si elle peut la ressuciter en échange d'une dent. La fée des dents acceptent, récussite Sakura, lui arrache une des dents de devant et prends celle de Gaara. Elle met une pièce de 1€ a la place.

02h39  
Sakura s'est endormie sur le tapis du loft des filles

02h48  
Naruto et Sasuke dorment tous nus dans la salle de bain

03h12  
Gaara lit "Psychologie facile n°79".

03h16  
Naruto se met a hurler qu'il sera Hokage dans la salle de bains, réveillant ainsi Sasuke. Ils retournent dans la chambre sans faire de bruits.

03h35  
Naruto se met a hurler qu'il sera Hokage dans la chambre cette fois, mais ne réveille personne a part Akamaru qui décide de se relâcher dans son lit. Naruto pleure.

04h12  
Un rat court encore. L'exterminateur n'est finalement pas venu car Ino lui avait fait peur la dernière fois. Les rats se sont tous réunis dans le jardin dans un trou.

04h15  
Fin de la transmission

_Générique de fin._


	5. Sorry

**Bon ... J'avoue que par manque de temps je n'ai pas fait de suite ... De plus en ce moment de mon côté ca va pas trop j'ai énormément de problèmes plus ou moins graves, bref ma vie n'interesse personne, tout ca pour dire que je n'ai plus vraiment le coeur a rire ... C'est pas la première fois que je laisse une fic en suspens en plein milieu ... Mais celle la je ne la laisserai pas tomber, c'est juré ! Je continuerai de l'écrire mais la suite arrivera un peu voire beaucoup plus tard que prévu ... Pareil pour mon autre fic, je continuerai de l'écrire ! Mais en attendant je ferai que des OS ... J'ai souvent des idées de OS, mais mon style est sombre donc ... Euh bref on s'en fout encore une fois xD Quoiqu'il en soit merci pour toutes les reviews encourageantes, ceux qui m'ont mis en alert/favoris ne me supprimez pas, cette suite aura une suite et une fin, c'est sur et certain ! Il suffit juste que je retrouve ma bonne humeur, ca arrivera vite je l'espere ! Merci encore et excusez moi ... Je laisserai pas tomber cette fickeuh !**

**Kisu et merci pour tout :)**


End file.
